Louder Than Words
by Blackspots
Summary: It's time for bed! But Wakko decides it's the perfect time to question Yakko about...things.


"Time for bed, sibs!"

As usual, cries of disapproval rang through the tower. Yakko took note that only Dot actually protested. Wakko looked indifferent. That was unusual. Yakko shrugged it off, using Wakko as an example for their sister.

"Come on, Dot. You don't see Wakko complaining."

Dot stuck her tongue out at both her brother's playfully. Yakko grinned in amusement.

"Fine, but I get a story before bed!"

Yakko shrugged, agreeing. No reason why a story couldn't come before bed time. Wakko headed straight to bed, saying his goodnights before hand. Yakko sat beside Dot as he told her a story. It was a story about a princess who was rescued by a handsome prince from a fearsome dragon and a horde of trolls. Not the mythical trolls, though. That would be too outdated. The story ended on a happy note, like all of its kind. The princess was rescued and marries her prince rescuer, living happily ever after.

It was a story he'd told many times, and it was one of Dot's favorites, so she requested it often. She finally drifted to sleep and Yakko slipped into his own bed. Soon, he felt someone looking at him.

He expected to see his sister, frightened from a nightmare, but Wakko stood before his bed. Yakko lifted himself up, "What is it, Wakko?"

Wakko's brow was furrowed, his lips twitching, unsure when to open and speak. Finally, he said, "Do you like Dot?"

Yakko nodded, confused, "Yes, I like Dot. I love her; she's our sister."

Wakko shook his head, "No, I mean do you like Dot?"

Yakko felt his heart jump, beating faster as he tried not to let his face show his surprise, "Why would you ask that?"

Wakko looked at his feet sheepishly, "Well, when we recorded Dot's Cute Song, I didn't notice. But I saw a rerun of it today and there was a look on your face...it didn't look very...brotherly."

Yakko swallowed, trying to keep the lump down. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Wakko looked back up, his brow furrowed again, "I've seen it recently too. You try to hide it." His eyes shut in frustration. He blurted, "What's wrong with you?"

Yakko shushed him, "Quiet! You'll wake her up!"

Wakko hushed to a whisper, "What's the matter with you? How do you develop a crush on your sister?"

Yakko frowned, "I don't have a crush on Dot." It was the truth.

"What is the look for then? You don't give anyone else that look," Wakko persisted. So he wasn't going to back down.

Yakko sighed, "Fine. Since you really want to know, yes. I have a thing for our little sister. Yes, I have feelings for her. Why? I don't really understand myself." Yakko looked right into Wakko's eyes, "I know how wrong it is. I know I shouldn't feel this way. I've tried pushing it away. But it feels right. It's just one of those things. It's not like I can ever act on it anyway. She's too young. She wouldn't understand it."

Wakko was silent. His curiosity fulfilled. He sat on Yakkos bed, absorbing the new reality. Yakko hated telling him, but he wanted to know. He needed someone to know, too.

"So, its okay that I have feelings, too?"

Yakko's eyes widened, shocked. "You have feelings for Dot?"

Wakko shrunk down, ashamed, but nodded.

Yakko, guiltily, felt about fifty tons lighter. Not only had he admitted his perverted feelings, he also learned Wakko felt the same. What a messed up family the Warners were.

Yakko grinned, "You know what? I think its okay. But we can't let Dot know. She's just too young."

"Too late, you loud mouths!"

The brothers flinched at the tone. Dot stomped over angrily, "It's bad enough when I hear you two babbling when I'm trying to sleep, but when I hear that my brothers both have a sick thing for me?" She reached behind her for her mallet. But her face softened and instead she pulled out a piece of paper, "I can't have them thinking they need to keep it from me."

Dot handed the paper to Yakko, who began reading it, Wakko reading over his shoulder. What was this? Dot had a secret...can't tell Yakko and Wakko...feelings? Both Warner Brothers stared at their sister, dumbfounded. So much for secrecy.

Dot pointed at Yakko, "We are the same age, idiot. I may look and act younger but I think the same way you do."

She hopped onto the bed and hugged her brothers. They hugged her back, allowing slightly more physical freedom than they were used to. Dot didn't complain.


End file.
